The invention relates to a power supply device for producing on a plurality of accesses a plurality of voltages coming from a plurality of accumulator assemblies formed by at least one accumulator element and connected in series by at least one series connection.
The invention also relates to an apparatus comprising such a device.
Such a device finds highly significant applications notably in the field of cordless telephone sets. Actually, these sets comprise, on the one hand, high-frequency circuits which call for relatively high voltages, and, on the other hand, logic circuits which call for less high voltages.
A device of this type is described in European Patent No. 0 624 944. This known device makes use of DC voltage converters which are considered costly, cumbersome and heavy. They are thus not suitable for the application discussed above where, for reasons that the apparatus must be portable, a small weight and as small dimensions as possible are needed while a reasonable cost price is maintained.
The invention proposes a device of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph which largely remedies the drawbacks of price, size and weight presented by the known device.